A Pirate Miko's Adventure
by lovemiko1996
Summary: After Kagome's love dies in the final battle, she is transported with Shippo and Kilala to the One Piece universe. And what's this? It's filled with pirates! Will Kagome choose to help Luffy find one piece and become pirate king? Or will she live a normal life with her son and companion? How about a new love? Rated M just to be safe. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is is my very first story ever. Now the reason why I am writing an Inuyasha-One Piece crossover is because I am getting sick and tired of waiting for certain stories to update on that crossover. I mean come on people. If you're going to write a story, stop waiting months to update it. I'm one of those people who don't like that. Especially when it's a really good story. Another reason is because I want to do a Kagome pairing with one of the one piece characters. So please read and review. Tell me if you like it, hate it, or think so and so. Okay? Good. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Note: It begins with the final battle in Inuyasha. Then it will start on chapter three where Luffy is at the marine base about to meet Zoro for the first time. I am actually going to go with the same plot that the author used for his one piece story becuase I want to. It's the reason why I am writing this story. To see how the story would be with Kagome added in there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Let's see.. I also do not own One Piece or any of its characters or any of its plots or conversations. Do NOT send any lawyers. Thank You and enjoy. (^_^)**

**Summary: After losing the love of her life (no not inuyasha), Kagome is transported with shippo and kilala to a new world. What's this? Pirates? What will Kagome do in this new pirate world. Will she join Luffy and search for one piece, helping him become the pirate king? Or will she live a normal life with her son and companion? Will she be able to find a new love? **

Prologue

"Naraku!" yelled a young teenage girl as she shot an arrow powered with massive amounts of purification energy. It soared true as it hit a barrier that shielded its target from the powerful blue flames which surrounded the arrow. As it made contact, the shield shattered and the arrow continued on its way tearing through the flesh of the vile hanyou'sleft arm and shoulder, purifying it to ashes in an instant. An enraged roar sounded throughout the area as the half-demon shot its blood red eyes at the young woman who had caught him off guard. He glared at her with a smirk as his arm and shoulder regenerated itself.

"Ah, lovely Kagome. What a surprise. I had thought the half-breed had left you at the village because you were weak, but I see that my assumption was wrong. I see you have trained hard during your time here. I will have to pay you back for catching me off guard."

As he finished, he sent a hoard of lower class demons charging at her as she killed them all with little to no effort.

"What lovely combat skills and swordsmanship from one such as you little _miko_. You would make a powerful mate", he said as he let his eyes rove over her body in a lustful gaze.

"In your dreams Naraku!", snarled the young miko now known as Kagome as her eyes filled with disgust. The woman was at the age of 18 with hip length raven hair with a blue tint that fell in waves around her body leaving some strands to frame her heart-shaped face. She had cerulean eyes that looked like they could see through you, a pert nose, high cheekbones, and full pink lips. She was a little on the short side reaching 5'1 but had a luscious body which more than made up for it.

She was wearing a Chinese style fighting dress with slits that went all the way to her hips. It was red in color with white honeycomb designs on her left shoulder and attachable sleeves. She wore black shorts underneath her dress and black flats on her feet. There was a purple sash tied around her waist holding her two katanas. They were opposites from each other. Like day and night, dark and light. While one was a pure white with gold wrappings around the handle and flowing at the end like a tail, the other was as black as night with silver wrappings around the handle.

The surrounding area was covered with blood and dead bodies of demons her friends had been fighting while she was waiting for the right moment to spring to action. Now, as she looked around she could see hers comrades still fighting the enemies while pushing them away from her direction so that she could focus on getting rid of Naraku once and for all.

Sango, the demon slayer was throwing her giant boomerang at some of the ogre demons which teared through them mercilessly. Across from Sango, the monk could be seen throwing sacred sutras at some of the youkais and using his staff to fight any of them that got to close. He had decided to hold back his wind tunnel until later.

As Miroku and Sango fought off the hords of demons on the ground, Kilala had transformed into her larger form so that she could fight the demons in the sky. You could see blood spray everywhere like rain as she tore through them with her large saber-like teeth.

Kouga, who came when he smelled the stench of Naraku's miasma, was fighting Kagura and her zombie puppets.

Sesshoumaru was far off to the side with inuyasha as they both fought the the hordes of demons coming to the clearing through the forest. Inuyasha releasing the wind scar with his tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru using his poison whip which melted the demons' flesh upon contact. He used the tensaiga to open the gates to hell, sending the enemy all into the underworld.

As Kagome's vision came back to land on her opponent, she leaped back to avoid the tentacles that were attempting to grab her.

"Ah Kagome. You should keep your eyes on your opponent," Naraku said as he brought down more tentacles in attempt to overpower and capture her, "Not to the others. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" He mocked as one of his tentacles were able to place a shallow cut on her upper arm.

"Shut up you coward! Always the one to make others do your dirty work. Sendings puppets in place of yourself," she said as she leaped to the side after she sliced off the rest of the tentacles just as miasma started pouring out of them.

"I'm going to make you pay for all the wrong you've done. All the lives you made suffer. I will avenge all the souls that were taken away because of you, you sick bastard!" She yelled as she charged at him with her sword as it glowed blue from her purification powers.

As she hacked through all the tentacles to get to him she never notice the molten gold gaze of a certain taiyoukai.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as the young miko sliced through the tentacles getting closer to vile hanyou as she went. It was like a dance. She was like flowing water dancing around certain obstacles while cutting through others with precision and grace. When she reached the hanyou, his eyes flashed red for a moment when he saw the lust showing through the foul creature's eyes.

He raised his whip and decapitated the demon that dared to try to sneak up behind him while distracted.

As if they could harm him.

Just because he was focused on the battle between the miko and vile monster, ready to aid when need be. It did not mean that he had let his guard down. Incompetent weaklings. Can't even tell when the opponent was much more powerful than them.

As he fought with the enemy demons, he listened to the words being exchanged between the miko and half-breed before they charged at each other. What came out of the hanyou's mouth made his blood boil with rage. His beast was clawing at his cage demanding that he be let out so that it could tear out the half-demon's throat for what he said.

How. Dare. He.

* * *

"I will state this one last time Kagome. Become my mate and I will let you rule by my side as I become the most powerful being and take over the world!"

"As if I would lower myself to join you, much less mate you. A person..no..a vile creature that cares for nothing other than himself. A power hungry monster that tortures and kills the innocent for his own sick pleasure. I would rather die than join you!"

As she finished, she charged at him with such ferocity that when they clashed he was thrown several yards away from her.

She panted from anger and disgust as she let it fuel her from when she threw him back. She couldn't believe he would think that she would join him of all people. After all that her group had been through because of him. Because of the damned jewel that she shattered by accident. After all that training she had done with Sesshoumaru so that she would not be a weakness for her group. He had the gall to think that she would throw all that hard work out the window and join him! Arrogant, disgusting, vile bastard!

She would never, NEVER, even think to do that. She would kill herself before she was mated to _him._ Especially when her heart was for another. A certain silver-haired mentor/taiyoukai to be exact. Even if he didn't return her feelings, she would never betray his trust for her.

She wouldn't leave her friends and adopted son either. They were her strength. Part of her reason to fight. They were her second family. She would never throw away that connection she shared with them. Especially her light of her life. Shippo. She would protect her adopted son with her life. That was why she had him behind the foliage in her barrier so that he would be safe and undetected.

As they clashed, they both began to get cuts and gashes. They collided their swords a few more times before they jumped back a few yards away.

Naraku spoke again.

"Ku ku ku ku ku...if you won't be mine than I won't let anyone have you. Even the taiyoukai that wants to claim your heart and soul as his when he has already unknowingly claimed your heart. That's right. The demon lord is in love with you, my dear little miko. I will kill you if front of him and your comrads and take the jewel for myself miko. I will take pleasure as I kill them afterwords. All your hardwork will be in vain." He taunted and took pleasure in her shocked form.

As she stood stock still from her shock, he took the opportunity to lunge several tentacles at her. As they came nearer to her form she snapped back to reality, but knew she would be too late to dodge it. So as she heard her friends and son shout out her name, she turned her head away and braced herself for the impact.

Instead of feeling tentacles pierce through her body, she felt something wet and warm splash on her face. When she opened her eyes and looked up to see what happened she wished she hadn't.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru heard the miko's companion's shout her name he turned his attention back to the young woman and his heart froze at what he saw. He knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge in time. He knew that her friends wouldn't be able to reach her in time. As he confirmed this, he did the only thing that would come to his mind.

He jumped in front of the attack.

* * *

She didn't know how he got there so fast, because the last time she looked, he was across the other side of the field. But as she looked up at him, her heart felt like it stopped altogether. In front of her was Sesshoumaru, facing her while having several tentacles protruding from his form. There was one that looked like it was extremely close to his heart.

From looking at the wounds, she knew that he wouldn't last much longer anymore. She knew it but wished it weren't true. She knew that he knew it too. Even with his demon healing he wouldn't survive this one. Even her miko abilities wouldn't be able to save him in time. Her heart shattered to pieces at that realization.

As she looked into his eyes, she could see that they were hazy and clouded over with pain. He was looking straight at her. At seeing his pain she started questioning the reason behind his actions. Why would he jump in front of her to take the brunt of the attack when he knew it was suicidal? Why save her, a lowly human? Sure she was his student and he her mentor, but still. Why?

These questions kept flooding her mind trying to find the right reason. But when she saw something there in his eyes her breath stopped. Her tears that she tried holding at bay, were pouring down her face as she realized what she saw.

Adoration.

Devotion.

And most important. Love.

Not puppy love. No. Love that burned with passion like a blazing fire. There was no regret in his eyes and she somehow knew that he would've done what he did again and again. If only to keep her alive. Her heart and soul cried out to him knowing that she would've done the same.

Naraku pulled his tentacles out of the demon lords body while making sure to pour his miasma in there as he pulled it out excruciatingly slow. He made sure to make it as painful as possible, taking pleasure when the inuyoukai dropped to his knees as the last tetacle was pulled out. But nonetheless. He needed to finish up.

"Ah~ how the great demon lord has fallen. For one who hated humans with a passion. It seems that you have turned your passion towards love instead _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. Now I am able to take pleasure in seeing the miko break as she watches you die."

Now, Naraku expected to see the miko break down and for her eyes to dull lifeless as if she lost her meaning to life. What he didn't expect was for her to lay the demon lord on his back and become quiet. Her eyes shielded from view by her bangs.

The whole entire field was quiet. Every being in the field. Friend and foe. None made a sound as they watched the scene play out.

The spider-hanyou did not like the silence so he decided to taunt the young miko. After all. He loved playing with people's minds for his sick pleasure. He started walking towards her as he spoke.

"Hmm. What's this I see. Has the young miko finally broke? Are you too broken to care anymore? Well In that case. I'll take great pleasure killing off your friends and son as I did to your love. Then you will be mine. Forever my caged bird."

Just as he finished, he felt a tremendous amount of killing intent coming from the small miko. Her powers surrounded her in enormous blue flames, reaching out and killing any demon in its path almost instantly. She had somehow put barriers around her friends so that they would not be harmed by her miko ki.

Her eyes started glowing blue as she started to chant an ancient language that none could decipher. As she was finishing her chant, Naraku felt the jewel that he held start to stir so he tried with all his might to keep it from doing anything. But as soon as Kagome said the last words, Naraku felt dread creep through his body.

"Shikon no tama. Return to your rightful protector!"

As soon as those words escaped her lips, the shikon no tama thrust out of Naraku's chest and into the miko's awaiting hands. As the jewel made contact with her fingertips, her power exploded and was spread throughout the whole clearing and beyond destroying all the evil auras in the vicinity.

Naraku was not spared as he too turned to ash just as the tremendous power washed over him. His heart was destroyed with him from where Kanna had been hiding with it in the foliage.

As Kagome willed her miko ki to stop its flow throughout the battlefield, she fell to her knees, panting with tears still flowing down her face. She dropped the jewel on the grass as she crawled over to where Sesshoumaru laid, and laid his head on her lap just as her friends came rushing over to her.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Okaa-san!"

"Kagome!"

They all called until they saw the demon lord, who was breathing rather harshly, lying on the young futuristic miko's lap. They all exchanged alarmed glances as they saw the damage that was done to his body. They all stopped and watched the young miko with tears in their eyes, for they knew how much the young girl had come to love the demon that was dying on her lap right now. They realized that he would not make it so they decided to wait and let them exchanged their final words together before death took him away.

"Sesshoumaru...please don't go...don't leave me...I–I love you!" Kagome sobbed as she tried to pour in all her healing ki into his dying body.

"...miko..."Sesshoumaru said as he tried to gain her attention. But she wouldn't look at his face. "K-kagome..." He said as he laid his hands on her soaked cheeks. "Do not waste your energy for this Sesshoumaru...*cough cough*...it is already too late for this one...*pant*...it is not your fault...do you understand?..."

"…."

"Do you understand this Sesshoumaru?"

"...y-yes..."

"Good..." He coughs out blood. "...*pant*...I do not have much longer miko...*cough*...keep my sword, tensaiga, with you always...*cough**pant*...do not d-drown in your sorrow after this one's death...live your life full if not for yourself then for your friends and the kit...*cough cough cough*...and for me..."

He brought their faces closer together as he spoke his next words.

"...this one has only one *cough* r-regret...to not make you his mate...*pants*...Kagome...do not keep your heart locked up inside you...*cough cough*...learn to love again and live a happy life..."

He closed the small gap between them and kissed her on the lips with so much love and passion. She felt like she was on fire, but also felt her heart shatter knowing that it would be their first and also their last kiss together. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru had to pull back because he knew that he would die any moment now. He had to get the last words out.

He took a necklace out of his haori which miraculously did not get damaged when his wounds were inflicted. The chain was made out of pure silver. It shine as the light reflected against it. On the chain there was a pendant with the picture of an inu howling at the crescent moon.

"...*pant*...Kagome...take this as a...*pant*...sign of my love for you...*cough*...even if we are not together..*cough*..I will always be with you...*pant*..."

As he said this, he put the necklace around her neck.

"...Oh Sesshoumaru...please don't leave me...please...don't go.." Kagome cried as she clutched the pendant with one hand, and cradled the demon lord's face with the other.

"...Kagome...*pant*...I...I love you...*cough**pant*...and my love for you will be forever..."

"..."

"..."

"...no...no...no..no..no..no..no..no...No..No..No...NO!...Sesshoumaru! D-Don't leave me!...*hiccup*...*sob*...I LOVEYOU!...I wished I t-t-told you sooner...*hiccup*...don't go...please..."

Her friends watch with sorrow as their friend cried out pleading for the one she loved to be brought back to her. The sky grew dark as rain started to pour down on them. It was as if the gods were mourning for the young miko's loss together. It poured down and washed the blood off the grass all over the field.

The young miko cried for hours on end as the rain kept pouring down on their forms. The demon lord's ward, vessel, and dragon had came as quick as they could from Kaede's village when they felt the enormous spiritual power coming from the battlefield. What they saw made them all drop to their knees and cry out to the gods asking them why they would do something so cruel. It broke their hearts to see the young miko, who they all came to love and cherish with all their hearts, sitting there crying while trying to pour her healing ki into her love. They all knew it wouldn't work. The tensaiga did not seem to work either as the woman tried to used it on the demon lord. I did not respond to her pleas.

Finally, her powers had stopped pouring into the demon lord, but it was only because of her exhaustion. That was when she finally let go of the taiyoukai's prone body and lifted her head up to see her friends looking at her.

What they saw made them freeze in shock. On her forhead was a four-pointed star with a maroon crescent moon surrounding it. The four-pointed star had appeared after she had called the jewel back to her. It seemed that when Sesshoumaru had kissed her, he had poured his youki into her so that she would bear the mark of his heritage. He had also made it turn her into an immortal.

All the youkai could smell that her scent had changed. For no longer was there the smell of the death as all humans had. She smelled of lavender, lilies. There was the smell of fresh rain and grass. Then there was the scent of purity, and power.

When they looked into her eyes, they all gasped in despair. Her eyes had lost almost all of the fire they used to see there. There was only a small spark, which looked like it would die out at any moment. They knew that they had to do something, but they didn't know what.

Shippo, her kit, decided that he did not like the empty, lost, and lonely look in her eyes at all. He had to tell her that she was not alone. That she had people here who cared for her. Who loved her. He had to tell her that no matter what, he would never leave her. He would protect her. But how? So he did the first thing that came to mind. He ran up to her and embraced her while calling out to her.

"Okaa-san!"

The young miko was startled out of her grief and looked down to see her young kit hugging her with all he was worth like a lifeline. Her heart broke at seeing his tear stained face looking up at her with so much love and adoration. How could she have forgotten that she still had someone to love and care for? He was right here comforting her. She wasn't alone.

She embraced him back as she looked up to all of her friends who had relieved looks on their faces as they saw that the fire and life had came back into her eyes. They all came forward and embraced her. Trying to comfort her in some way showing that they love and care for her. How could she have forgotten them? How could she have thought that she would ever be alone?

She then remembered Sesshoumaru's words. _That's right. He's still here with me. In my heart. He will watch over me._ Tears came back into her eyes as she thought about her love. She would live her life to the fullest. She would learn to love again. If not now, then later after her heart was mended back together. She would live a happy life. If not for herself, then for Sesshoumaru. For her kit. For her friends, and for her family. She would not drown herself in her sorrow.

_I will be strong for you Sesshoumaru. I will get stronger so that no one will die protecting me again. I will never forget you. My love._

With those thoughts she got up smiling a genuine smile that shone through her soul. Tears still flowing down her face. Though this time, these were tears of love, victory, sorrow, and happiness. She walked over to where she dropped the jewel and picked it up. She put it on a chain, hanging it around her neck. She would make the wish after the celebration and after the funeral for the demon lord.

With that, she went with her friends carrying the demon lord's body back to the village to tell of their victory and loss. It was time to move on.

**So...did you like it? Was it good or bad? Come on. Tell me. Tell me. I need to know. Also, I'm sure you're wondering "When will she be in the one piece universe?" and I'm sorry I wasn't able to do it in this chapter. She will be there on chapter 2. Since this is the prologue, that means the chapter after the next one. Don't worry because I will update ASAP. I am not sure about who to pair Kagome with yet but I do have a couple in mind. So don't worry about that. It would be good to have your opinions on who you would like Kagome to be paired with. So remember. Review. Thanks (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is the new chapter. I am going to be typing chapter 2 for this story now. It should be done either tomorrow or the day after that. Enjoy the story.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Let's see.. I also do not own One Piece or any of its characters or any of its plots or conversations. Do NOT send any lawyers. Thank You and enjoy. (^_^)**

******Summary: After Kagome's love dies in the final battle, she is transported with Shippo and Kilala to the One Piece universe. And what's this? It's filled with pirates! Will Kagome choose to help Luffy find one piece and become pirate king? Or will she live a normal life with her son and companion? How about a new love?**

Chapter One: A New Adventure

It has been five days since their victory against Naraku. They had celebrated their victory while remembering all the ones that died during the battle. Specifically the demon lord's death. They held the inu taiyoukai's funeral by the ancient god tree, burying him in front of the sacred tree. They blessed his soul while cleansing the area putting protection over his grave so that none would disturb it.

Now it was time for Kagome to make a wish on the jewel. They all knew that she would not be sent back to her time because the well had sealed itself off signaling that she would not be able to go back. The young miko was okay with it though because she had a feeling it would happen. She had said her farewells to her family, who understood her duties, but it did not make their goodbyes any easier. After their tearful exchange Kagome had jumped into the well. After she made it out, the well had sealed itself off.

They were all standing in the clearing waiting for her to make the wish. No one knew what she would wish for on the jewel, but they had a feeling that something would happen that would take her away from them. So they all had said their goodbyes just in case so that they wouldn't have any regrets.

The young miko stepped into the middle of the clearing. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore during the battle against Naraku. Except this time she had tensaiga tied to her hip with her other swords.

Clasping her hands together, she placed the jewel between her fingers. They waited, unknowingly holding their breath, as she started. What she said made them shock with suprise.

"Shikon no Tama. I know that there is no wish that is unselfish. For the meaning of a wish is what one desires. So I ask you to make me your protector for all eternity so that no poor soul would be given this burden."

They never expected what happened next.

The jewel floated up from the miko's hands and started to glow a light pink. Then suddenly, it flashed its bright light throughout the field. The group had to shield their eyes from the blinding brightness. Then as soon as it came, it stopped. There in front of the futuristic miko stood the jewel's creator.

"Midoriko-sama!" Kagome said as she bowed low to show her respect.

"_Arise child. There is no need for formalities."_

" But–"

"_No. You have earned my respect for you young warrior. You took it upon yourself to gather all the shards of the jewel that you shattered because you knew it was your responsibility. During your journey, you had found friends that helped you through thick and thin. You have fought enemies and made allies with many. You fought and slain the most evil creature off the face of the earth. And on top of that, you did not make a wish but have requested me to make you the jewel's protector forever. Not for a selfish reason, but so no one would be given this burden. I thank you, for you have done well."_

"Midoriko-sama. I have done nothing but what was needed to be done."

"_Ah. I know that very well child. But you should know that what you had done was from the goodness of your heart and soul. You are pure like no other. Even as the one you loved died protecting you, you have still held strong, Kagome. That is why we have decided to let you protect us young miko. You must remember though, young Kagome. With this burden comes danger. You must risk your life if you have to for the jewel. For even though you are immortal you are still able to die if you were killed. Even with knowing this, do you still choose to be our protector?"_

"Yes. Midoriko-sama. I will not go back on my word."

"_I am very glad to hear that child. I am sorry to say this but you will not be able to stay here with your friends any longer Kagome."_

"!...I had the feeling something like this would happen Midoriko-sama. We have prepared ourselves in case we did have to part from each other." Kagome said as she tried to hold her tears in.

"_Ah. I see. Kagome. After I am finished, you will be taken away to another world to live your life there.–" _

"No! Mama don't leave me all alone here! Please don't go!" Shippo cried as he leaped from his spot to clutch onto his mother's clothes. Tears were running down his eyes as he looked from Kagome to the ancient miko.

"Please let me come with..*sniff*..mama. Please let me stay with her. (sob) I promise I'll be a good boy. I promise!"(sob)

The young miko was torn at what to do. For she was not the one to make a decision. So she decided to cradle the boy into her arms as the tears she tried to keep at bay started running down her heartbroken face. She looked up to the older miko in a silent plea to let her take him with her.

Midoriko chuckled lightly at the scene. She spoke.

"_Calm down young kit. Let me finish speaking."_

As the young fox nodded his head she started again.

"_As I was saying, you will be taken to another world to live your life there. I will let bring your son with you on your journey."_

"mew"

"_Ah yes that is right. Kilala will also accompany you on your journey so that you will not be lonely. Is that alright with you slayer?"_

"H-hai Midoriko-sama. It would put my worries to rest if she did." Sango said with a small tearful smile as she looked at her once partner in battle.

"_Good. Since you had a feeling about this happening, have you packed any important belongings?"_

"Yes Midoriko-sama. It is right here." The young miko answered as she showed her messenger bag that had a spell on it so that it could fit all of her stuff and more.

"_I am sure you are aware that since your kit will be with you that you will need his things as well."_

Kagome nodded.

"Actually...I umm...kinda packed my stuff secretly before we came here just in case..." Shippo said as he looked down twiddling his fingers with a small blush on his cheeks.

_...*chuckle*.. "I see. Well then I guess you are all set to go. You may say your goodbyes one more time. Then we must go."_ She said smiling.

They all pulled each other into a group hug. Saying their tearful farewells. All the while her friends telling them to be safe. And for once. Miroku did not squeeze either young woman's bottoms. As they pulled apart, they all smiled (well inuyasha still had his usual scowl on. But it softened as he looked at the miko.) and said their last goodbyes.

Kagome came forward with Shippo and Kilala in her arms so that they would not fall off when they were transported. Her bag hanging from her shoulder. Swords on her hip. As they waited for Midoriko to start, Kagome thought of Sesshoumaru and her journey ahead.

_Sesshoumaru. This is it. I'll be starting on a new adventure. I'll live my life to the fullest. I'm not ready for love yet, but I think I will be able to love again soon. I won't lock myself from anyone. I'll be happy for my son, my friends, and my family. For you. Please watch over me. I will never forget you. I love you Sesshoumaru._

Midoriko started chanting in a rapid pace. As she did, she glowed pink which was getting larger and brighter every passing second. As soon as she was done, her body started fading away forming back into the jewel and going around Kagome's neck where it rested against her bosom with Sesshoumaru's pendant.

Then Kagome, her kit, and Kilala started to get encircled by a bright blue light. Right before they vanished before her friends very eyes, Kagome heard Midoriko's voice.

"_Do not worry child, for you will see your old love soon and find new love."_

Before she could ponder on what those words meant they vanished and were transported to the new world.

* * *

In the grave by the Goshinboku, the body of the great demon lord had glowed pink and suddenly vanished without as much as a disturbance.

**Omg! Sesshoumaru's body vanished! What's happened? Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. (looks around to make sure no one's listening in)Maybe in the next chapter. Please remember to press that little button on the bottom that says "review". Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry! I know it took longer than I said it would to update the next chapter. I have no excuse for it, only that I didn't have enough time to get on my computer. I will tell you guys this right now. Updates for this story will be once a week for the earliest and once a month for the latest. I will tell you guys in advance if I can't update for a while so that you guys won't be wondering why I haven't updated and stuff. So here's the chapter. I hope you like it. It goes with the story line. Remember to please review after this. I would like to hear your thoughts. Enjoy (^_^)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Let's see.. I also do not own One Piece or any of its characters or any of its plots or conversations. Do NOT send any lawyers. Thank You and enjoy. (^_^)**

******Summary: After Kagome's love dies in the final battle, she is transported with Shippo and Kilala to the One Piece universe. And what's this? It's filled with pirates! Will Kagome choose to help Luffy find one piece and become pirate king? Or will she live a normal life with her son and companion? How about a new love?**

Chapter 2: Dropped into the Pirate World!

-Marine Base-

Two figures could be seen standing in front of the marine base.

One was a short, chubby boy with short pink hair. He wore a white top with blue outlining the edges of it. He wore a pair of black pants, and sneakers on his feet. He had on a pair of blue round-rimmed glasses framing his face.

The other was also male, but was taller than the other boy. He looked to be about 17. He wore a straw hat over his messy, short black hair. He had a scar with two stitches under his left eye. He wore a sleeveless red vest with blue trousers and sandals on his feet.

Both males were staring up at the marine base. The short one with an expression of awe, and the taller one...well...

"It sure looks pretty ugly up close.."

(sweat drop) He can sure be pretty blunt...heh...

"...Well...what you waiting for Coby? Go ahead." The straw hat boy told his friend.

"B-But I don't feel prepared yet...especially after what happened in the restaurant..." the one now known as Coby says as he mumbles the last part while shaking from his nervousness.

The straw hat boy climbs up the wall.

"Mr. Monster...I wonder where he is?"

"Ah Luffy!...y-you should get down from there! They probably would've hidden him in a secret room..."

"No!... I saw something over there. Come on! I think it's him!" Luffy says as he runs of to get a better look. All the while Coby following after him dreading to see what Luffy saw. He climbs back up the wall pointing at a person tied to a wooden post, arms spread eagle wide.

"Ohh...Look at that person."

"!...Omg!" Coby says after he faces direction his companion was pointing at. He fell off the wall from fright, knowing just who it was tied to the post.

"What's wrong?"

"It-it's him! Th-that black bandana, t-the cloth around his waist..That intimidating aura..! I-it-it's Rorona Zoro!"

From his position on the wall, Luffy took in the guys appearance.

He had extremely short green hair with a black bandana around his head. He wore a white shirt and a pair of the black pants. There was a green cloth around his waist, and he wore black combat boots on his feet.

"So that's him...huh...I bet I could break those ropes off real easily."

"D-don't even joke about that! I-if you free him, he'll go around k-killing all of us!"

As Coby started acting hysterical, the man tied to the post lifted his head up and called out to them.

"...Hey you!"

"Huh?"

"Could ya come over here and untie me. I've been up here nine days straight, and am real exhausted..." He says while smiling at them in a creepy way.

"Look at that...He's smiling." Luffy comments as Coby goes into his hysterical spree. Zoro just ignores the overreacting kid and calls back over to Luffy. "If you untie me, I'll give you the rewards of a fugitive I hunt down. I'll keep my words. Honest."

"D-don't do it Luffy! Don't listen to him!...If you free him, h-he'll probably kill us and escape!"

"...He can't kill me since I'm strong too.." says Luffy looking at Zoro. Coby cries crocodile tears while thinking of how hopeless his young friend is.

Suddenly, a ladder lands right next to them on the wall. As they look to see why, a little girl holding two rice balls came up telling them to be quiet as she climbed over the wall. She walked over to the tied up Zoro holding up her rice ball while stating, "Onii-san. I made some rice balls for you. You haven't eaten in a long time so you must be hungry, right. This is actually my first time making rice balls–"

"I'm not hungry! Go away!"

"But–"

"I don't want it! Leave me alone and scram! I'll kill you if you don't!..." He was about to say more but was interrupted by by someone shouting his name.

A tall, lanky guy comes through the gates with two marine guards beside him. He wore a black suit with a red dress shirt that clashed horribly with his mushroom-shaped blond hair.

"You shouldn't be picking on little kids, or else I'll tell my father on you." He said with his snobbish, arrogant attitude.

Zoro just scoffs. "If it isn't the lieutenant bastard's son."

"Huh? What's that I hear? Don't get all cocky. My father is a marine lieutenant!" The blonde says as he turns his attention to the little girl. "Well hello little girl. These rice balls sure look tasty!" Then he snatched one out of her hands, taking a bite and ignoring her protests of him not being allowed to eat it.

"Blegh!..*spits out*..Disgusting! You put too much sugar in it!..*cough**spit*..you're supposed to put in salt!"

"But...but I thought they'd taste better if they were sweet!"

He then throws her rice balls on the ground and smashes them up while complaining about how no one would be able to eat something as disgusting as it. Ignoring the girl's protest, he continued smash them until they were all dirty and muddy.

"Don't worry...*hehehe*...the ants will eat them all up..."

"You're..*sniff*.. so mean. I tried really hard to make those...*sniff**sniff*..." she says as tears start dropping from her eyes.

"Aww..stop crying. This is why I hate little kids. It's your own fault you know. You aren't even suppose to be in here. You would've gotten the death penalty if you were a grown up!" He said as he waved one of the guards over and tells them to throw the little girl out.

Reluctantly, the guards threw the little girl over the wall. As she flew over the wall, she landed on Luffy, who saved her from a nasty landing. After he put the girl back on her feet, he climbed back up the wall to hear what they were saying.

"I never knew you had this kind of endurance Rorona Zoro!"

"...You better keep your promise..!"

"Oh I will...*hehehe*...that's if you can survive a whole month. Then I'll release you!" The blond guy says as he laughs loudly. He walked out of the gates, leaving the man tied up to the post.

….

….

Feeling someone's eyes on him he looked up to see the boy with the straw hat staring at him with a curious look in his eyes.

"What? You're still here? Leave now or that bastard's going to tell his dad."

"Oh yea?...Hey. I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet..."

"Pirate?...Heh...so you just gave up on life and became a crook eh?" Zoro said

"Hey! It's my dream!...There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

Zoro scoffed. "Don't tell me you're going to set me free and force me to join you..."

"I don't know yet...Everyone keeps on saying you're a bad guy..."

"..Bad guy..huh? It don't matter 'cause I'll never join you. I have something I need to take care of! I could survive even without your help. I just gotta stay alive for a month since that bastard kid promised he'd let me go afterwords..."

His exhausted gaze then turned into one of determination as he said his next words.

"That's why I'm gonna stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"

"...Really?...if I were you I think I'd starve to death in a week.."

"That's why we're different. So go find someone else to join you."

Luffy looks at the pirate hunter one last time before turning around intending to leave the man alone. That is, until Zoro called out to him.

"Hey! Hold on!"

"Huh?"

"That...Can you pick it up for me?" He said pointing his head to where the smashed rice balls were.

"Eh? You want to eat this?...But it's all muddy. Well I guess you can't be picky when you're hungry..." Luffy commented.

"Shut up! Just give it to me so I can eat it all..." He said as he opened his mouth wide.

Luffy watched as he ate the muddy rice balls. Even if they tasted horrible, he did not spit a single piece out. After Zoro swallowed the last of the rice balls, while coughing, Luffy decided to ask him a question.

"...Are you trying to kill yourself..."

"...*cough**cough*...tell that little girl "The rice balls tasted very good. Thank you very much"."

* * *

Luffy and Coby left Zoro and went to find the girl. When they found her, Luffy passed on the message to her, which made her very happy. As they talked to her they found out that the pirated might not be as much of a bad guy as his reputation stated him as. They learned that he got arrested for killing Helmeppo's (the "blonde mushroom guy" whose name they found out) pet wolf that was let loose running around scaring the town's folks.

As they continued conversing, they heard an obnoxious voice yelling out.

"Whose dares raise his head! I'll tell my dad!...*hehehehehehe*..."

They listened on as he kept going on about how the people would turn out like Zoro. Telling them that he would be publicly executed in three days. This got Luffy curious.

"..Three days? I thought you gave him a month..."

"...HAH!...I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that!" He exclaimed while laughing his ass off as if it were the most funniest thing in the world.

As he heard this, Luffy remembered how determined Zoro looked to stay alive and reach his dream. He got so enraged, he punched Helmeppo square in the face.

"You bastard!"

"Luffy-san! Stop! Do you want to get in trouble with the marines or something?" Coby said as he tried to calm Luffy down from causing any more damage to the mushroom-head.

"Coby! I've decided!" ..."Huh?"... "I'm going to ask Zoro to join me!"

Meanwhile, the townspeople were going hysterical from seeing someone actually hit the lieutenant's son. Thinking the worst.

"Y-You dare to hit me! I'm Marine Lieutenant Morgan's son!"

"I don't care! A bastard is still a bastard!"

" –Luffy-san please calm down. They are the marines!" cried Coby, not wanting Luffy and himself to get in trouble.

"I'll tell my dad about this!"

"Why don't you fight me yourself, coward?"

"You'll regret ever hitting me! You'll be given a death sentence for this!...And my dad will be the one to execute you! Bastard!" Helmeppo said as he ran away with his men helping him.

* * *

Marine Base Main Building

In an office, someone sat smoking with their chair turned around facing the window.

"I AM GREAT!"

"Yes!...because you are the lieutenant, Lieutenant Morgan!" said an officer as he addressed his lieutenant.

"...But lately, the offerings seem to be...decreasing?"

"...Ah..about the money for the offering...the citizens have their financial problems too..." the officer answered while sweating from nervousness.

"...It's not a matter of financial problems. It's because they don't respect me!"

Just then, his son comes barging in while panting for breath.

"Dad!"

"What is it, Helmeppo?"

"...*pant*...I want to kill a certain someone..*pant*..." He said. His voice filled with venom and hate.

* * *

Back With Luffy

"Yo!" Luffy says as he walks up to Zoro, who was still tied to the post.

"You again? I told you I don't want to be a pirate!"

"I'm Luffy. If I loosen the ropes for you, you're going to join me, okay?" Luffy states, as if he hadn't heard him.

"...I told you already!...I have things I need to do. Besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate."

"..Everyone already thinks you're a bad guy..."

"I don't care about what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I have regretted in the past, and it's going to be the same for the future! I won't become a pirate!"

"...I don't care! You are going to join me!" He said in a "that's final" tone.

"DON'T TRY TO DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!"

"Hey! I heard you could use a katana. Is that true?" Luffy asked as he unintentionally changed the subject.

"..!...hm..If I'm not being tied up I could use a katana..."

"Where is it?"

"That bastard kid took it. It's the thing I treasure the most, other than my life!"

"...Okay! I'm going to go and get your katana back!..."What?"...But if you want me to return it to you, you have to join me!" Luffy exclaims as he laughs.

"That's Dirty!...Oi! Wait!" He says just as Luffy runs off. "Is he really thinking of sneaking in there? What a fool..."

* * *

"I can't find that idiot kid anywhere! Where could he be?...Huh? What's that noise up there?" Luffy wonders as he tried to look up at top of the tallest building in the marine base. He strained his ears to hear what it was.

"There must be people up there!...Lets go up and see!" He exclaimed as he stretched his arm all the way to the top of the tower, grabbing onto the ledge.

"Rubber...Rocket!" He yelled as he flew up into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, At The Top Of The Tower

"Do you know how long I've been looking forward to the completion of this statue? And you went ahead and damaged it?" Yelled an enraged lieutenant as he gave off a death glare to the one on the receiving end of his wrath.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! I-I'll go fix it right away!" said the officer as he sweat bullets, feeling the huge amount of killing intent coming off of the lieutenant.

"This statue represents me! If you damage the statue, then that means you don' respect me! Do you understand?" He roars out as he brings his ax arm down on the man, intent to either kill or harm him very badly. But before it could even touch the officer, they both looked up at hearing someone yell.

"Oh no...I'm going too fast!"

"What is that? Something flew up from down there..!" Yelled an officer

As Luffy saw the statue, he grabbed onto the ropes that were meant to hoist the statue up, to make himself stop.

"Stopped at last!"

As his feet touched the tower, the statue broke into little pieces, falling off the roof of the building.

"Woops...G-Gomen...*hehe*..." Luffy says as he sweat drops.

The Lieutenant's form starts shaking as his rage radiates off his body. Then he roars out as he glares at the boy with the straw hat with pure hatred.

"CAPTURE HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"y...Yes sir!"

"Dad! That's him! Hes the one who hit me! I told you he's no good!" Helmeppo stated while pointing at Luffy.

"I found you!" Luffy exclaimed while running and dragging Helmeppo down the stairs into the building. All the while running away from the marines as the mushroom-head wail for his father to save him.

"Sir, someone's at the execution site!"

"Another traitor? Have them all killed!"

* * *

With Zoro

"What? Luffy-san went inside the marine base. He's too hotheaded for his own good!" Coby says in exasperation as he tries to untie the ropes for Zoro.

"Oi! What are you doing? If you help me, they'll kill you!"

"You shouldn't even be arrested! I can't stand those kind of marines! I'm going to become a real marine just like Luffy is determined to become the pirate king!" He said as he continued to try and untie the ropes.

"What? P-Pirate king! You're joking, right?"

"*hehe*...I was shocked at first too. But he's serious!" Coby exclaimed, but before he could say anymore, he fell back from being shot.

Zoro glared up at the one that dared to shoot the boy trying to help him. What he saw made his blood boil in anger and his eyes saw red. Staring down at them from his spot on the roof, was Lieutenant Morgan.

"Tell me where you kept Zoro's katanas at." Luffy demanded as he ran away from the marines chasing him, dragging Helmeppo with him.

"I'll tell! I'll tell! Just stop dragging me!" He said as Luffy came to an abrupt stop.

"Okay! Spill it!"

"...*pant*...they're inside my room...we...we already past it..."

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" Luffy says as he hits Helmeppo's head.

Just then, the marine officers came around the corner raising their guns.

"Stop! Raise your hands up right now!"

Luffy just looks at them. "...No..." He says as he puts the mushroom-head in front of him to shield himself.

"Go ahead and shoot!" Luffy says while running down the hallway, bringing Helmeppo along with him.

"What..! You're actually using Helmeppo-sama as your shield...!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Save me! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

* * *

"Aahhhhhh! I've been shot! I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding! I'm gonna die!" Coby exclaims as he looks at the blood pouring out of his left shoulder, where he had been shot.

"...Are you alright?...Run for your life. They're almost here..."

"No!...*pant*...I've got to set you free as soon as possible...!"

"...Look...there's no need to worry about me. As long as I can last for a month, they'll set me free. Hurry and lea–"

"No! They won't set you free because they're gonna kill you in the next three days!"

"..!...N-No way...!...That bastard said that if I survived a whole month, he'd free me..."

"He never intended to keep his promise...He was toying with you. That's why Luffy punched him on your behalf!" "W-What?"

"The navy will never let the two of you off!...Please. After I release you, save Luffy-san! I won't force you to become a pirate, but he's my savior! Luffy is very strong, so if you two worked together then you'll definitely be able to escape this town!"

Zoro stared at the young boy as he contemplated on what he should do. Before he could make a decision, they were already surrounded by the marine officers aiming their guns at them.

"That's enough!...the two of you who have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan die here!"

"...!..."

* * *

With Luffy

Luffy ran into Helmeppo's room searching for Zoro's katana.

"Is this the room?" He asks as he looks for the sword.

"Ah..found it! Right over there!...but...there's three. Oi, which one is Zoro's?...Hey, did you faint?" He asks as he sees foam come out of the mushroom-head's mouth.

As Luffy thought over which one to bring to Zoro, he saw something through the window. As he got closer to get a better look, he became alarmed as he saw Coby and Zoro being surrounding and about to be shot to their deaths.

As Zoro and Coby were about to be shot, Zoro remembered the promise he had made with his friend before she died years ago. He knew he had to find a way to survive this because he had to fulfill his promise and dream.

Just as the lieutenant signaled for them to fire, Luffy came crashing out of the window jumping in front of the attack. Just as everyone thought that he would die from the gunfire, his body stretched where the bullets had hit. Sending them all back to the officers.

"W-What the-!"

"It's no use!" Luffy yelled happily as he laughed out loud. Showing them all that he had not a single scratch on his body.

As Zoro got out of his shock, he asked Luffy the question that everyone had been wondering the whole time.

"W-What are you?"

"I'm a rubber man!...*hehe*...by the way, I got your katana...I didn't know which one was yours, so I just brought all three of them."

"...They're all mine because I use...three swords..."

"Resisting the navy altogether will make you an outlaw...or maybe you want to die here?" The lieutenant says as he too got out of his shock.

Zoro ignored them as he looked at Luffy. As he made his decision, he called out to Luffy.

"Oi! I don't care what you are! Rather than to die here...why don't I just accept your request and become a pirate!"

"!...Yes...I now have a companion! Wohoo!"

"Okay..Now hurry and get these ropes off of me."

"Not so fast! If you can't be shot down, then I'm just going to have to chop you into little pieces." Lieutenant Morgan said as he walked over to them. Getting ready to strike the man with the straw hat. But before he could even raise his ax arm, they heard a childish cry coming from...above?

As they all looked up, they saw some orange blob falling from a...was that a pink portal?...in the sky. It was too far away to tell what exactly what the orange thing was, so they kept watching it until it was close enough for them to make out a shape. They were shocked to see that it was a little boy.

Before they could pick out more details, he landed on his back in between Luffy and the lieutenant, making dust fly everywhere. As the dust settled, they were shocked to see that the boy had somehow miraculously made himself land on the messenger bag that he had with him. They started to quickly observe his features.

The boy looked no older than 6 or 7. He had green eyes and orange hair that was tied into a high ponytail by a green ribbon. He wore a green haori that was tucked into a navy blue pair of hakamas, wearing an orange fur vest over the top. They noticed that he had very...strange features. Such as pointed ears, a fluffy tail, and...were those fox paws on his feet? As they finished their observation, they heard the boy speak.

"...Ouch...that hurt...I can't believe I got separated from mama and Kilala. I don't even know where I'm at..huh?" He says as he realizes that he was being watched by a bunch of strangers. "Who are you people?" He asks as he gaze at every person, who seemed to come out of their stupor from his voice, with confusion and curiosity. As his gaze landed on Luffy –who had untied Zoro while the others were still shocked at seeing the boy – they twinkled in curiosity when he smelt a strong scent of rubber coming off from the teen. The interesting part was that it seemed to be his natural his eyes landed on the lieutenant, they widened in surprise, seeing that he had and ax attached to his arm.

"Um...Hey old man. What's with the ax?...Did you get into an accident or something?" He questioned, noticing the killing intent coming from the man he unknowingly insulted. It seemed that it had increased after the insult. He gulped at feeling the newly increased fury now being directed at him as the man glared at him with hatred.

"You...you brat...you DARE TO INTERRUPT ME DURING AN EXECUTION, THEN YOU INSULT ME AND MY SYMBOL OF POWER? FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE!"

As he said this, he raised his ax, intent on killing the child.

Just as Zoro and Luffy were about to jump into action, everyone heard _another_ scream coming from above. But this time it sounded more feminine. So they looked up, and were shocked yet again as they saw, what looked like a female, falling out of a similar pink portal that the boy had come out of.

* * *

Kagome was panicking.

When they had left the feudal era to be transported to another dimension, she did not expect to be surrounded by pitch black darkness. Not to mention, having powerful gust of winds blow you in every direction. To top it all off, she had just lost Shippo, Kilala, and her bag to the strong wind currents

She felt like her world was coming apart. First, she wasn't able to prevent the one she loved from dieing. Now, she couldn't even protect her own son and companion from getting separated from her through a simple...okay maybe not so simple...method of transportation. Tears started to form in her eyes. What was she supposed to do now?

_Oh Sesshoumaru. What am I supposed to do? I lost Shippo and Kilala and I don't know where to find them!...I couldn't even protect them by preventing something like this from happening. I'm a failure as a mother and a warrior._

As if sensing their guardian's distress, the jewel lent its power to calm down the hysterical miko so that she could think more clearly.

_...wait...I forgot about the bracelet I gave to Shippo! I'll try to sense it so I can find him. But after I get out of here. I hope Shippo and Kilala are both safe._

After making up her mind, she tried to find her way out of the darkness. It wasn't easy because she couldn't see anything from the blackness. But she kept on looking.

"Let's see...blackness, blackness, blackness, small pink light, blackness, blackne–wait! Pink light?" As she looked back, she saw that it was indeed a pink light.

As she pondered on how it got there, she noticed it coming closer towards her. Just as it stop right in front of her, it grew bigger until it was large enough for her to fit through. Before she knew it, she found herself being sucked in and falling out of the...wait...when did the sky appear?

As she started falling, she screamed at the top of her lungs, thinking that she would die.

Oh that's just great! She, the one who defeated the most vile creature in feudal Japan, and survived, was going to loose her life by falling to her death! Great. Just great. Note the sarcasm.

Before she could think of more sarcastic remarks, she crashed into something...or was that two somethings? She didn't really care. She was still trying comprehend that she had just survived a fall from over 200 ft in the sky.

* * *

As Luffy and Zoro looked up at the girl that was currently falling out of the sky, they hadn't realized that she about to crash into them until it was too late. They weren't prepared for the collision. So as she landed on them, they all crashed to the ground with dust flying around them. As the dust subsided, they were able to get a better look at the girl.

She looked to be around their age. She had long raven hair that was a little disheveled from her landing. A heart-shaped face with a pert nose and pink lips. She had what looked like a maroon crescent moon tattoo that surrounded a four-pointed star on her forhead. Her had healthy, pale skin with a hint of tan in it, giving off a healthy glow. She wore a red Chinese fighting dress with black shorts underneath, showing off her long lean legs that were currently lying on Zoro's torso. She wore black flats on her feet. All in all, they concluded that she was very beautiful for her age.

As she began to sit up and open her eyes, they were surprised to see that she had sapphire blue eyes that were...glowing? As they blinked, they figured they must have imagined it. As they finished their observation...*cough*..ogling..*cough*...they heard her speak.

* * *

"...Ouch...man, I thought I was gonna die! Thank kami-sama!...Where am I?"She asked herself as she sat up. That was when she realized she was sitting on something...or more like someone. She looked down to see that she had landed on top of two young men, who looked about the same age as her. One with black hair wearing a straw hat, and another with...was that green hair she saw...oh well. She's seen stranger ones from her world...She also took note of the bandana around his head. She noticed that the one with green hair had dried up blood his face and looked pretty exhausted. Then she realized that she was still on top of them, and scrambled to get up.

"!...Omg! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to land on top of you guys! Are you alright?" She asked with concern as she helped the two get off the ground. Luffy just laughed it off.

"Ahahaha...no worries...that didn't hurt one bit! Say, how did you fall out of the sky?" Luffy asked as he looked at her with curiosity while Zoro looked on with suspicion.

"...!...Um...well.. t-that's kind of hard to explain.." she sweat drops while trying to think of an excuse. _Great. Just Great. I just got drop off here and I'm probably already being label as"strange" or "abnormal". What am I even suppose to tell the guy? I was brought here from another world? Yeah. That would turn just splendid. _She thought with sarcasm.

Before she could give an excuse to the straw hat boy, a voice called out to her.

"Mama!"

Kagome turned around, oblivious to the shocked stares she was receiving, just as she caught a body flying into her. Relief flooded into her as she saw that it was Shippo, who she had been worrying about the whole time.

"Shippo! Omg! I thought I lost you! Are you alright? Where's Kilala? Do you–"

"Calm down okaa-san! I'm fine! Really!...I don't really know where Kilala is...but I do have you're bag! See?" He said as he pointed to the bag that had been forgotten on the ground.

"Oh!...and that old guy over there said that he was going to kill me!...I don't even know why. I just asked why he had an ax attached to his arm! That's it! Then he got all mad and was about to chop me with his weird ax arm when you came falling in!" He exclaims while pointing at Lieutenant Morgan, who still had his ax raised.

That seemed to wake the lieutenant and officers out of their stupor. He had one of his eyebrows twitching while fuming from being insulted, yet again, by the boy. He was about to yell at the boy, when he stopped just as the girl, who looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly, glared at him with a glare that made chills go down his spine.

Everyone watched as the girl's expression changed from happy and relieved to angry and pissed in less than a second as she listened to what her son told her. They all shivered as they saw her glare at their lieutenant, silently thanking any god out there for sparing them from her heated glare.

They watched as she put the boy down while walking up to the man. All the while, feeling an extreme amount of killing intent coming from her small form. They couldn't believe that someone who looked so sweet and innocent could hold as much killing intent as Rorona Zoro. That's when they noticed the three swords strapped to her hip. How did she survive that fall without a single injury with those swords there. More importantly, how did they not notice them until now. Were they that distracted?

She marched right up until she was a foot away from the large man. She looked so small and fragile compared to the lieutenant's large build. She was not intimidated by the way the man tried to glare at her. After all, she did have a mentor who's icy glare was matched by no other. Her heart gave a mournful twinge at the thought of the dead demon lord, but she pushed it aside to deal with the matter at hand.

She looked up, not deterred by his towering form, and glared him down with fury burning in the depths of her eyes. You could practically here the venom in her voice as she spoke.

"Now you listen here, you old man...no one, and I mean NO ONE ever tries to harm MY son and gets away with it. You better go over there and apologize. If you do, I will let this slide ONCE. But if you choose not to...you're going to regret it..." She said as she left the threat hanging in the air.

Luffy and Zoro were watching with interest as the girl practically told off the lieutenant. Zoro thinking that she either had guts or was just plain stupid, while Luffy was curious as to how the events would turn out.

The officers were wise enough to step back from them as they saw her eyes start glowing blue.

The lieutenant was either too dumb to notice or just didn't care because she had just disrespected him.

"Do you know who you're talking to?...I am Marine Lieutenant Axe-Hand Morgan! People like you with no status have no right to make demands from me!" He roared out as he raise his ax and brought it down on the girl.

Luffy and Zoro were about to jump in and intervene, but before they could even take a step, they saw the girl raise her arm...that was glowing blue?...and punch the man square in the face, throwing him several feet away from her.

Every single person's jaws dropped to the ground as they witnessed what happened.

"H-How did she do that?" asked a random officer.

"T-that woman just punched Lieutenant Morgan several feet away from her!" another stated as they all stared at the young woman in fear and amazement.

"Wohoo! Way to go Okaa-san! You just kicked that old guy's butt!" Shippo cheered as he saw the man lying on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Yeah lady! That was so cool! How'd ya make your arm glow all blue like that? Did you eat a devil fruit like me?" Luffy asked as he ran up to her while Zoro followed behind in a more calm manner.

"Ah...just call me Kagome. Um...I don't really know what you mean by devil fruit, but I was born with these powers." She answers while blushing from embarrassment.

"Hm...so...your name's Kagome? Well mine's Luffy. I'm a pirate."

"Pirate?" Kagome asks while tilting her head to the side in a curious gesture.

"Yeah! I'm gonna become the Pirate King. It's my dream! But first I have to find a crew. Zoro here's gonna be my first crew mate. Say, do ya wanna join me?" He asks in an eager tone, hoping that she would say yes so he could have another companion.

"!...But you just met me! And if you hadn't noticed, we fell out of the sky!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed at herself and Shippo, all the while looking at the straw hat boy with wide eyes.

Before they could say anymore, Zoro jumped over Kagome, unsheathing his three katanas, and using them to block the onslaught of swords from the marine officers. Kagome looked at him in amazement as he told the marines to not move unless they wanted to die. She had never seen anyone use three swords all at once. Sure, she could use two, but three? He must have trained most of his life.

As she watched, she heard Luffy telling them to duck. Imagine her surprise when she saw him stretch his leg out and knock all of the marines back, sending them flying and landing on the ground in a heap.

"Wow! That's so awesome! What are you?" Shippo asked as he stared at Luffy in awe.

"Hehehe...I'm a rubber man!" Luffy exclaimed as he stretched his cheeks out, showing that he was able to stretch himself like rubber.

They all jumped back to dodge the ax that was about to chop them all into little pieces. As they did, they looked back to see the lieutenant huffing and puffing while glaring at Kagome with pure hate in his eyes.

"Don't you dare ignore me you bitch! I am Lieutenant Morgan! No one hits me! Especially a pity female!" He yelled as he charged towards her again.

Raising his ax, he tried to slice her in half horizontally, but she dodged the last minute by jumping above the ax which cut through the fence that was behind her like butter.

Kagome then unsheathed her two swords and slashed at the lieutenant, cutting him across his torso diagonally. She didn't cut him too deep to where it would be fatal, but cut just enough to leave a scar there. As she did that, she calmly walked back over to her kit.

The others around her all watched in amazement, wondering how someone as beautiful and fragile looking as her could be so deadly and graceful.

Zoro was watching her while wondering how and where she learned how to use a sword like that. And was wanting to test her skills to see if she was better than him. Luffy watched with a determined yet excited look, somehow knowing that she would join him on his journey.

When she stood in front of Zoro and Luffy, while holding Shippo in her arms, she turned her head back to look at the wounded man.

"Don't EVER...call me that...again" She said in a low and deadly voice that sent chills through everyone's spine. Just as she was about to go and retrieve her messenger bag, a voice shouted out, gaining their attention.

"Don't move a muscle! Or I'll shoot!" Shouted Helmeppo as he had a gun pointed at Coby's head.

Kagome stared at the man that dare to raise a gun at an unarmed person, especially a kid. As she observed his appearance, the only thing she could think was...

_What an ugly mushroom..._

Just as she was about to do something about it, the pink haired boy, Coby, started talking (more like yelled out).

"Luffy! I...I don't want to be in your way! I-I'm not afraid of death!" He said to Luffy as bullets of sweat rolled down his head.

"Okay! I know." Luffy replied with a smile while stretching his arm back, getting ready to kick the living daylights out of the blond mushroom-head. Just before he could extend his arm out to punch him, the little fox boy, Shippo, jumped out of Kagome's arms.

"That's a dirty, rotten thing to do ugly mushroom-head man! Unforgivable! I'll show you not to bully kids!" He yelled as he took out his toy top.

"Spinning Top" He yelled as he threw his top at Helmeppo. As it landed on his head, it seemed to increase dramatically in size. The now enormous top then pummeled the man to the ground unconscious, with foam coming out of his mouth.

With the lieutenant's son unconscious, everyone stared at the orange haired boy. That was when Lieutenant Morgan tried to strike Luffy from the back without him knowing. But before he could lay even a finger on him, Zoro and Kagome both got their swords out and disabled him unconscious.

As both Lieutenant Morgan and his son lay there unconscious and defeated, the marine officers looked at the group that defeated them with wide eyes from shock.

"The lieutenant lost!" one exclaimed

"L-Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated!" another stated as they all looked at the group, dumbfounded.

"...If you want to arrest us, come and get us..." Zoro said to them as he waited, expecting them to try and catch them.

The reaction they got was one they did not expect.

The group stared wide-eyed at the marines as they started shouting and celebrating about being finally free from Lieutenant Morgan's control.

"What's going on?..." Luffy asked as he looked confused .

"Those marines...hated Morgan!" Coby answered in realization.

As they observed the scene, Kagome decided to walk over and retrieve her bag. As she looked inside, she was surprised and relieved to see that Kilala was inside, unconscious. She wondered why she was in there, but decided to find when she woke up.

Just as she walked back over to where Luffy and the others were, Zoro had fallen unconscious. Kagome caught him on time before he fall to ground, which ended up with Kagome blushing with her arms wrapped around his torso while his head was nestled comfortably on her bosom, snoring.

* * *

"Ahhh...I'm full**. **Haven't eaten for nine days...almost starved to death!" Zoro exclaimed as he patted his full belly.

He was sitting at a table with Luffy, Coby, Kagome, and Shippo in the little girl's (the one who tried to give Zoro riceballs) house. They had all been invited for a meal by the girl's mother after they had saved the village (Kagome unknowingly).

Luffy was still stuffing his mouth with food just as Kagome and Coby finished their meal. Kilala was on the floor eating her fish that she received from the mother while Shippo was showing the little girl all his neat tricks.

"Then it would've been impossible for you to last a month!" Luffy stated as he stuffed himself with the delicious food.

"How can a scrawny person like you be able to eat that much? That's even more than me!" Zoro asked, a little disturbed as he watched Luffy eat more than all the guests together.

"Don't worry about it! Eat as much as you want! It's the least I could do for you after you saved our town." The mother said as she took the empty dishes to wash.

As she left the room, Zoro, Luffy, and Coby all stared at the other three guests with questioning stares. Kagome looked up as she felt the stares and sweat dropped at their expressions.

"What?" She asked feeling kind of nervous.

"So...How did you guys fall out of the sky?" Luffy asked, curiosity laced in his voice as he ate.

"!...um...well...I don't really know how to explain that...ehehe..." She stated as she looked around nervously.

"Well then, why does the kid have a tail? And how can he be your son? Aren't you like only 18? He looks to be about, what, 7?" Zoro asked as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome, feeling offended, was about to reply when Shippo suddenly jumped onto her lap.

"Mama adopted me! She took care of me when my father was killed by the thunder brothers! But they're dead now since mama and Inubaka took care of them" He exclaimed with his chest puffed out, feeling proud of his mother.

Everyone stared at her until Luffy started laughing.

"Haha! You're cool!...So how 'bout it? Ya wanna join me?" Luffy asked as he looked at Kagome with a huge smile on his face.

"...um...I don't really know. Wouldn't we just be in your way? Plus, you just met us! And not in the best circumstances either..." Kagome started to say but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Don't worry! You're a good person! I just know it. And I know that you and the little guy are strong! So there's no way you'll be in our way! So how 'bout it, hmm?" Luffy asked again while looking at the trio with hopeful eyes.

"...I don't know..." " Please Okaa-san!" Shippo asked with a pleading voice while looking at her with big, wide, watery eyes and trembling lips.

_...No...not the puppy dog eyes...that little rascal. He's knows I have a weakness for those._ Kagome thought with a mental groan as she gave a pleading look to Kilala, who just replied with a "mew".

"...Fine..I guess it'll be alright..." Kagome said with a sigh and a defeated look, grumbling about sneaky little tricksters and kittens who are of now help at all.

"Yes! I now have more companions!" Luffy shouted while grabbing Shippo and dancing around the dining table. All the while, all the occupants in the room started laughing.

"So, what are your next plans?" Zoro asked as Luffy started to calm down.

"..We're going to head for the Grand-Line!" Luffy exclaimed with excitement.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? With just the three of you, a little kid, and a cat, how can you enter the Grand-Line? That's where all the world's strongest pirates gather at!" Coby shouted in alarm wondering why Luffy was thinking crazy things again.

"We're going for one piece...it won't hurt to head to that direction."

"Zoro! Even you're saying this rubbish!"

"What are you so worried about? It's not like you're coming with us?" Zoro questioned.

"Even though I'm not going...I'll still worry! Can't I? Even though we just met, Luffy...we are friends!"

"Yep! Even when we have to part, we are still friends!" Luffy confirmed with a wide smile.

Coby had a happy and relieved face as he heard this. Then he went on about how he never had friends while growing up, and that Luffy taught him how to live by his dream. All the while, Kagome looked at the trio with a fond smile, remembering her past and a certain group of friends. She also wondered what they meant about 'Grand-Line' and 'one piece'. She would have to ask them later.

The group was interrupted by a marine officer at the front door.

"Excuse me!" He said.

They all looked up wondering what he wanted.

"We were wondering, are you really pirates?" The officer asked.

"Yeah! I just found my first three crew members– "mew" I mean four..hehe...so that would make us pirates now." Luffy exclaimed.

"...I see...Even though you are pirates, you have saved our town. For that we are greatful. But since you are pirates, we as marines cannot let you stay here any longer. Please leave this place immediately. As for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting it to the headquarters." The officer stated as the crowd that was gathered outside the house started yelling angry shouts that consisted of "WHAT?" and "What kind of marine bullshit is this? They saved our town you ungrateful bastards!".

"...Hm..Well then..let's go. Thanks for the food mam." Luffy said as he ignored the shouts from the villagers and got up from his seat, heading for the door with his new crew following behind him.

As they passed by Coby without a second glance, the officer asked him a question.

"Aren't you with them?"

"Eh...I...! I...I'm not...not...I'm not with them!" Coby exclaimed as he turned with his back facing Luffy.

"Wait!...Is he telling the truth?" The officer asked Luffy before he could go out the door.

"..." Luffy looked back at them

"I know what this guy used to do..." he started as Coby looked at him with confusion marring his face.

"I don't remember where but he used to be with this fat female pirate. I think her name was Albida. It was a fat and ugly female pirate. This guy spent two years there..." He continued while pointing at Coby. All the while, Coby was screaming mentally for him to stop and not say anymore.

He couldn't take it any longer so he punched Luffy in the face, while yelling at him to shut up. Luffy then started hitting the boy back until the officer yelled for him to stop it. Zoro and Kagome grabbed his arms while Zoro told Luffy that he went overboard.

The officer then concluded that Coby was not their friend and told them to leave the town immediately.

As they left heading towards the dock, Coby realized that Luffy did that for him so that he could fulfill his dream. He got up off the ground and bowed to the officer begging him to let him join the marines.

* * *

"Nice act...this way, even though he's been a pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal." Zoro commented to Luffy as the group reached the dock.

"Yeah! I believe that Coby will become stronger and more independent in the future!" Luffy exclaimed as untied the small boat he had from the dock.

"You're so cool Luffy! Just like my mama! I can't wait to see what adventures will be ahead of us. It'll be just like old times. Right Okaa-san?" Shippo stated as he asked his mother. He received a "yes" in return with an excited "mew" from Kilala.

Just as they were about to get onto the boat, a voice called out to Luffy.

"L-Luffy-san!" Coby panted as he tried to gain his breath from running. As he regained his breath, he stood straight while saluting to them the marine way.

"Thank you very much! I will never forget you for the rest of my life!" He shouted as the crew stared at him.

"I've never seen a marine salute to pirates!" Zoro commented as Luffy chuckled.

"Coby we'll meet again someday!" Luffy shouted back as he waved his hands while they climbed onto the boat. As they got on, Luffy pushed off and they were ready to start their new adventure.

"GROUP SALUTE!"

They were all surprised to see a group of marine officers standing behind Coby, saluting to them as they were floating away from the town. All the townspeople were there waving to them goodbye while waving to them and wishing them good luck.

As they set off, Zoro relaxed, deciding to take a nap. Kagome was sitting across from him on the other side of the little boat, looking out to the ocean, wondering on what lay ahead of them on this new journey.

_So now it's pirates, eh? Well, this should be fun. I wonder what we'll be facing along the way. What new faces we'll see. It's start of a new journey, with new friends. I'll become stronger to protect and fight along side my new friends. I'll make new memories here in this new world. _She thought with a small wistful smile as she glanced at her son, Kilala, and new companions. What she saw made her smile wider. Zoro had dozed off with Kilala lying in his lap, and Shippo was in the front with Luffy while they shouted out about a new adventure.

She looked back out to the water and twiddled with the two necklaces around her neck. As she touched the pendant that Sesshoumaru gave her before he died, she remembered his words. _It seems I'll be able to move on and live happy. I love you Sessh. Thank you._ She thought. She smile and laughed as she heard Luffy and Shippo's next words.

"Yahoo! We're off! Right Captain Luff?"

"Yep! Grand-Line! Here we come!"

**So, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me by reviewing. Advices are always nice so please give me some if you have any. The next chapter will be where they meet Nami so I hope you guys will read it when I update again in a week. **

**I wanted to ask you if I should make a Inuyasha-Fairytale crossover or not. The pairing would be someone from there with Kagome. If you think I should or not please pm me. You may give suggestions for the story too. Thanks. Remember to press that little button on the bottom that says review. Bye Bye ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am extremely sorry! Due to certain curcumstances in my personal life, I will not be able to continue on with the story. Because of it I will put this story on Hiatus. I have not abandoned it yet so do not fret. If you would like to know the reason why I have decided this please PM me. I don't like to keep people in the dark. Again I say that I am terribly sorry, but I don't ask for your forgiveness since this is what I've decided. So if anyone is angry or extremely upset with me, you may PM me or write it in your reviews. I want to know how you all feel about my decision. If I get alot of response from the people who really want me to continue then I might continue much sooner than I intended to. If not, then you'll just have to wait till I decide to do it again. **

**lovemiko1996**

**P.S. I am extremely sorry if you all thought this was a chapter update. **


End file.
